


I See Perfection

by but_im_danger



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Stucky - Freeform, just fluff, night-owl steve, pancake-making bucky, really it's toothrotting, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/but_im_danger/pseuds/but_im_danger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky found his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sebastinoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastinoodle/gifts).



> I wrote this for my good friend, for no reason other than having the opportunity to and wanting it to make him smile!
> 
> But of course, I want you to smile and enjoy this just as much.

Bucky knew what happiness was. Happiness was getting hot dogs from Coney Island, happiness was laying in the soft green grass underneath the deliciously warm sun in central park. Happiness was being able to get a good lay-in on Sunday mornings. Happiness was having his precious Steve tucked up under his arm—the flesh one—on one of those mornings.

It was just past 9, and unsurprisingly, Steve was still asleep. Ever the night owl, it wasn’t uncommon for Bucky to find Steve up, hours after Bucky himself had gone to bed, working on a drawing or reading a book.

 _I think better at night,_ Steve would say, and Bucky would chuckle and ruffle his hair. He’d call Steve a punk before kissing him stupid.

Times like these, when Steve was relaxed, asleep, defenseless, really, were times when Bucky loved to look at his boyfriend. Steve’s sleep-tousled hair would stray over his forehead and against Bucky’s arm. Long, cascading shadows from beautifully thick eyelashes would etch onto Steve’s beautiful cheekbones. Those beautiful, plump, rose lips would be parted slightly, unmoving as he slept. Steve’s small frame pushed up against Bucky every place it could; his head rested on Bucky’s chest, his tiny midsection pressed against Bucky’s side, and his skinny legs wrapped around Bucky’s strong thigh.

Truly, Steve was a sight to behold. Bucky could look at him forever. He’d never in his life understand how someone as spectacular and good as Steve could be with someone like him. Bucky was no saint, but he loved Steve with everything he had. After his accident, Bucky was sure he’d never be able to find someone again—who would want a man with a dark past and machine left arm?

Steve. Steve wanted a man like that.

The day they met would be carved into each of their memories for forever. It happened simply enough; Bucky was enjoying one of those sunny days in the grass of Central Park. He was sunning himself, enjoying the promise of spring in the air, when he noticed a figure—tiny thing, really—on a bench nearby. This figure, guy, actually, was bent low over something, scribbling away furiously. Every few moments, he would peek up and stare off for about a minute before his scribbling would recommence. Bucky was enthralled with this man. He had to know what he was doing, and he couldn’t explain why, but before he knew what he was doing, he was walking over to the boy on the bench.

_Curiosity killed the cat._

Bucky slowly approached the bench, keeping a safe distance away. Thankful he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, he peered over the boy’s shoulder and his jaw dropped. On the page was a sketch—the best one Bucky had ever seen—of the fountain and statue a few yards away. The similarities were uncanny; the sketch looked like someone had taken a picture in charcoal instead of film.

“Wow,” he couldn’t stop himself. The boy jerked upwards, turning around quickly before his mouth fell open at the beautiful man standing behind him. For a moment, they just looked at each other. It was a powerful thing, that look. Neither of them had ever felt a connection quite so immediate or strong, they both doubted they would ever feel it with anyone else. It was the oddest sensation, it felt like a small pull behind Bucky’s navel. It didn’t hurt, nor did it feel particularly good, it was just there, leading him to where he needed to be.

Then, Steve smiled, and the mere force of it dimmed the sun on that fateful day. By the time they were done talking, they exchanged phone numbers and had a coffee date for the next day at lunchtime. Bucky couldn’t have been more glad he talked to Steve, and he couldn’t have been more thankful for the fates’ hand in this.

_Satisfaction brought it back._

Bucky smiled softly when he thought about it. The pair had fallen in love so quickly, nearly instantaneous. Before either of them had realized, Steve was moving into Bucky’s apartment. They were sleeping in the same bed, making breakfast at noon on the weekends, and making love. It happened so fast, yet so slowly. Falling in love with Steve was the greatest thing that ever happened to Bucky.

Slowly, Steve woke up, his eyes slowly blinking awake. He rubbed the sleep from his bright blue eyes and nuzzled closer into Bucky.

“Well hi, sunshine,” Bucky said, smiling softly, pressing a kiss to the crown of Steve’s head. Steve grumbled a little, but Bucky saw that unmistakable smile on Steve’s face.

“Morning,” he mumbled, voice still thick with sleep. He pulled the blankets up over his head, causing Bucky to laugh and pull the blankets over his head, too, so that they were both hidden from the rest of the world. Bucky pressed kisses all over Steve’s angelic face. Steve scrunched his face up, giggling and trying to hide his face. “Bucky, no,” he jokingly complained, and Bucky laughed, holding Steve against his chest.

“You’re so beautiful,” Bucky said softly, causing a blush to rise in Steve’s thin cheeks.

“I’m alright,” he said quietly, and Bucky just shook his head, smiling.

“Okay, how about some pancakes for my ‘alright’ boyfriend?” Bucky asked, exaggerating ‘alright’ to a ridiculous extent. This made Steve smile, looking up at Bucky with love in his eyes.

“Chocolate chips in them?”

“Chocolate chips in them.”

After that confirmation, Bucky spent a few minutes kissing Steve, before the rumbling in both their bellies pulled him from the bed, and he set off to make pancakes for the most breathtaking man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> The tags didn't lie-- just tooth-rotting, ridiculous, over the top fluff. Fluffy Stucky is where it's at, if you ask me. 
> 
> what did you think??


End file.
